Midnight Attack
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Charlie is looking for Danny and was saved by Nate. Will they stay together as a group or go there separate ways? DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Nate sits quietly looking at me from across the fire I had built after we he killed the man on the plane. Your not suppost to trust people in this world but there is something about him that I like. I look down away from Nate and he plays with the fire and makes embers fly around.

I stretch and lay down on the ground and look up at the skies.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah I wish Danny was here to see this."

Nate looks at me in confusion which makes me laugh a little and that is all I can ask for in this world is happiness.

"Nate Danny is my brother the milita took him and I plan on getting him back no matter what it takes."

"O. I'm sorry the milita tore my family apart."

Nates eyes seemed distant and sad at the same time but I guess thats how we all look now days when theres no hope left. I look back towards the sky and smile as I think of how Danny would react to me telling my lifes story to someone I just met. A giggle escapes and I quickly cover it up with laughter.

"So Nate what is it that made you follow me here in the first place?"

Nate looks at his hands and shruggs which is kinda cute in a way but I don't smile I look at him. His eyes are still haunted and that has to be dangerous for me and the people traveling with me but I let it go.

"I guess I want to help a damsel in distress."

"I'm no damsel but hey if you want to tag along pretty boy more power to ya."

"Charlie I get that your brother is important but wny risk your life for someone else?"

I guess I has never thought of it that way because now I was thinking about it like that and it made me uncomfortable. Nate got up from where he was sitting and came and laid next to me. I looked at him and tried to picture him younger like I was when all this happened.

"Nate do you remember the last thing you were doing before the power went off?"

"Yeah. Me and my dad were in our basement hitting a punching bag because he had been fired from work and when I took a swing the lights went out and thats when this all started. Why? What were you doing?"

"I was watching some kiddy cartoon show and my grandma was on Skype. Dad came in like he was loosing his marbels and then the lights went off. It's sad that I didn't care enough to tell my grandma I loved her."

We fell silent and finally fell asleep at each others side but I heard a noise in the woods and when I opened my eyes I saw a sowrd glint off of the fire.

"Nate get up theres someone out there I believe it's milita."

Nate jumped up and grabbed his bow and put a arrow in the grove. I had my crossbow ready then a little kid came out of the woods caring a sowrd from a milita soilder. I gsped and he ran at me and nate. Nate pulled the string back and knocked an arrow it missed the kid thank God but Nate was still firing arrows off. I grabbed Nate's arm and stopped him the kid kept running at us and Maggie and Araon came out of the plane and noticed what was going on. The kid fell on the ground and the sowrd went through him ending his life. I was on my feet before anyone else moved and was at the kids side.

He looked just like Danny did when he was a kid and tears fell down my face Nate was next to me and I was in his arms crying my eyes out.

"Charlie it will be alright we will bury him. Araon and I will and you and Nate can go back to the fire."

I nodded but didn't care enough to respond.

"Charlie come here."

"Nate kiss me."

Nate leaned down and kissed me and that led to sex then when he was asleep I slipped off into the night so no one could stop me. I didn't turn around I was going to find miles before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't make it even a week by myself before I was thinking of Nate. I got to a pub where a couple of merchaints said MIles was here. The pub had a smell of throw up, beer, and men stentch. Vomit came up in my thoat but I forced it back down. The man behind the counter looked up at me then at the man sitting at the booth, he got up and left the bar.

"I'm looking for Miles. I'm his niece and I need to talk to him about his brother."

The pub bar opened up and guess who walked in? Maggie, Aaron, and Nate.

"What the fuck are you guys here?"

"Well I was suppost to be watching you." Maggie looked at me then at Nate.

"Nate can I talk to you?" I looked at Nate and he nodded.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the side of the pub. My boots splashed in beer. Before I could say anything Nate grabbed me and kissed me. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't ever leave me again dammit."

"I'm sorry I just had to do what I needed to do and you being there was clouding my judgment."

He looked a little shocked. I smiled and walked back to the bar.

"So are you still looking for Miles? Because he's in the back."

The bartender looked at me and I was shocked.

"Yeah but whats it to you buddy. She dosen't need a freak dragging her off anywhere."

"Well i'm not going to let me niece play with a boy band looking fool kiss her."

I got up and followed Uncle Miles to a back room. When we got there book shelves were lining the wall. Seats and sofas were all over the place. It was a gicantic library with a bar attached to the front of the building.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Uncle Miles dad is dead. Monroe had his men come into the village that we had going and shot him. They took Danny too."

"Yeah and? What did you expect? For you to come in and tell a sob story and expect me to want to go on an suicide mission for someone I don't even know."

"Your a sorry piece of shit!"

I ran out of the room and Nate was standing there and when he saw my face he lost it. Nate went to grab Miles but Miles was to fast and grabbed his wrist he was Milita. I looked at him and felt a pain so deep I couldn't bear it. I slapped him across his face and he looked at me shocked.

"You think this is all a joke. I gave you my virginity!"

Miles looked up and was across the bar within seconds but Nate had his bow drawn on Miles but I stepped in the way ready to take the arrow in my heart to take the pain of all this away. Nate walked out the door bow still drawn aming at my heart which made it hurt even worse.

"Dammit!"

Miles smashed a bottle against the bar and everyone cleared out.

"I had managed to stay out of the way of Monre and his damned army of toy soilder and you bring on into my damn bar. Thanks."

"Miles I didn't know I never paid attention when we... God i'm such a screw up just like my mom."

"You are not a screw up Charlie your father was so proud of you me and Aaron were there when you know."

Tears fell down my face and I laughed.

"You guys need to leave the Milita will be here. I'm sure your little friend told them where we were. He must of had someone here in the port."

. "Were not leaving you. Miles they will be here so it isn't safe for you to be here com with us."

"I can't leave."

There was no arguing with Miles so I grabbed my gear off the counter and strapped the knives back to my pant legs. Maggie and Aaron were at the door waiting on me at the door. I turned and Miles smiled and waved. The pain came back. The pain of loosing a family member.

When we got back to the port news spread fast of Milita soilders flooding into the pub. I turned and ran into the dim light of the pub to see Milita soilders surronding Miles. Please don't let me end like this and I went into battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles finally decided to come with us after a little persuasion and forcing. He gripped for the longest time and only agreed if we went and looked for Nora. Miles talked non-stop about Nora and everything she had done for him in the past, but my mind continued to wander to Nate and how he was Militia. I told myself it wasn't right to think about the enemy but when I would think about it that would take my mind off of Danny.

"Miles I know you want to find Nora but I need to get to Danny before he gets killed."

"You want Danny back your gonna need Nora end of story."

I crossed my arms and sat down on the gravel. Miles stopped walking and turned to look at me, with a stunned look on his face. I was stunned as well I had never acted this way before, but Danny was top priority. Miles spun on his heel and came towards me with a pace that would make you run away. His hand was around my waist then I was over his shoulder being hauled off like a kid who needed a beating. I wiggled and moved around so he would put me down, but instead of doing it gently he just flipped me over his shoulder and I fell on my face.

"Dammit Miles what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Charlie your acting like you are two. May I remind you that I can turn back at anytime."

"Bullshit Monroe is looking for you just as he is me and everyone else right here. We are all outcast and don't you fucking forget it!"

There was russiling in a bush near us I moved an aimed my crossbow at the bush and shot an arrow into the bush. All movement stopped at once and I went to check it out. A dog was lying dead in the bush and looked sick already. I reached down to touch but Miles grabbed my hand.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Why the fuck not? Who said you were in charge of me you haven't been around for almost fifteen years now so don't tell me not to do something."

Miles looked at me with a hurt expression, but I could of cared less for the expression. Miles had no right to tell me what to do or how to do it. I walked off and went to sit near a log that looked ages old and almost ready to cave in but I sat down on it anyway. I heard a boom go off in a far direction and looked around for someone to pop out of the woods and grab me like before so I got up and saw Miles standing alert as if he was trained to do so. Even though Miles was a a Marine he had alot more training almost stood like the militia soldiers.

"Lets go."

"Wait! We don't know whats out there."

Miles was already running and I was behind him Aaron and Maggie were lagging behind. Miles stopped abruptly and stood still. A women moved around like I had never seen anyone move, her dark skin shined as she moved around swinging a sword around. Miles ran to help aid her and I figured if she was a friend of Miles I ran to aid as well. Before a few minutes we were standing in the middle of a bunch of knocked out militia.

"Nora it's great to see you."

Nora reached up and slapped him across the face and he went backwards. I looked at Miles then to Nora and knew there was some bad blood between the two. Nora turned and looked at me and grinned.

"Hello, i'm Nora and you are?"

"Charlie. Miles's niece."

Nora began to laugh and I looked back at Miles and laughed to. Maggie looked equally stunned as did Aaron. Nora helped Miles up just to knock him back on his ass. I laughed and it felt good all feelings of Nate had left and felt like I had before Danny was taken. Maggie was leaning against a tree and so was Aaron, but they also got a kick out of it. We sat there until I saw a few more militia soldiers came to their senses. We dipped out and Nora walked into a creek and fell back into the water. Everyone followed her lead but I walked back into the woods. I hid behind the bushes near where we had knocked some soldiers out and Nate stood there analyzing the situation and looked over near where I was hidden. I fell backwards and snapped a branch behind me. _Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here._ Nate walked over near the bush and looked around. My foot was lying out in the open and he saw it. _Shit!_

Nate kicked the boot and I yelped, he came around the tree and looked at me. His eyes were wide and alert, but also had a softness about them. Nate kneeled next to me and I froze lying on the ground.

"Charlie!"

I scooted away from him and he looked surprised to see this reaction out of me.

"Nate please stay away from me I don't want any trouble I just came to see what all the noise was."

"Yeah, because that's some horse shit I know you killed a couple of these men. We have witnesses and they saw you took a rebel with you. Also Miles decided to join you."

"Well he's the only family I got thanks to your boss or whatever Monroe is to you." I sneered

Nate grabbed my wrist and I looked at him.

"Monroe is not my boss I do as I want."

"Yeah, that's what that seemed like when you ratted us out to your superiors."

Nate touching me sent a shrill through me and goosebumps appeared on my arms. He moved a little closer to me but not close enough for me touch him. a feeling of dread spread throughout my body because I knew I would have to leave him here in the woods. I moved close enough to touch his forearm, but not enough to touch his chest like I wanted to. Nate looked at my hand ans smiled a little. I moved a little closer and kissed Nate before I realized I was even doing so. Nate kissed back and slid his tongue into my mouth but I didn't care. I wanted to be closer to him like I was that night near the plane. We broke when we heard someone coming.

"Charlie I didn't lie I do love you."

I ran towards where I let Miles. _I will come back for you Nate. I love you too._


	4. Author's note

Hey! I am here with an update and am letting you know that I will not be posting for a while. Thought i'd let the followers know.


	5. Chapter 5

At night I look at the stars and think of Nate and all the things we said to one another that night we had sex. The bushes russel behind me and I snap back to reality and turn to face the thing in the bush. A kid about my age steps out and he looks as if he was out of a magizine that I had found over the years. His hair was a brownish black but not like Nate's. He had on civilan clothes but had a soilder stance about him and his eyes flickered over the camp site and back to the woods. I was on my feet hands on my cross-bow, but Miles was quicker and was already in front of the boy sword on the guys throat.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck do you want?"

The kid grinned and more people began to come out of the woods as if they were pulling of a cloak that had hid them. His finger pointed towards me and then three others grabbed me and tied, gagged me up and threw me over their shoulder. I kicked and tried to yell but no such luck before Miles could react they had taken off running into the woods. We melted into the trees and I noticed that each one had a milita embelem brannded on their wrist.

Panick began to settle into the pit of my stomach and I felt as if I was going to throw up and die. My blood began to run cold and I felt helpless. I was suppost to be the strong one and now Danny might die because I have been captured by a pretty prick.

"Holand what is Jason going to do with the girl?" The boy Holand look amused as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. It clicked and I began to sqwirm and wiggle as the continued to run. Holand laughed and looked at the one carrying me.

"She knows." The boy stiffened but didn't falter, yet he managed to loosen his grip on me and I fell out of his arms. The gag fell off and I began to yell bloody murder, but Holand was at my side and hit me in the face and I wimppered.

"That's right bitch you know your damn place." Footsteps began to come our way and Holand looked up and smiled. Nate appeared out from behind a tree and walked over to Holand.

"Nate?"

He looked down at me then back at Holand. Nate kicked him in the side and Holand was on the ground holding his side and yelping. "Jason what the hell we brought the girl just as you said." Nate or Jason looked down at me with sad eyes then back at Holand.

"No, you dumb fuck I said bring her and not to harm her or her friends and what did you do? You fucking bindded Charlie up and then hit her in the face and called her a bitch."

"Jason Miles Mathison was there and you told us not to touch him. Why?"

"I told you to get Charlie because she is my girlfriend."

I was beyond pissed by this point his real name is Jason and he didn't even bother telling me this. I looked up and spitted all over Jason's face and jumped up. They all jumped back i surprise but whay they were arguing I used that to my advantage and cut myself loose. I had the knife trained on Jason and a couple of others still to stunned to do anything .

"Charlie calm down."

Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed he wasn't going to see me like this no matter what. "Calm down you lied to me and said you were Nate, but your real name is Jason what a dick move. I trusted you even after you admitted to being a Milita soilder and asked if there was anything else you weren't telling me and you said no. Why the fuck would you lie to me twice. Was the fact that you said you love me fake too?"

Jason looked at me and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks he just looked at me.

"Please if you truley love me you will let me go."

I began walking back the way I came and no-one dared stop me. I picked up the pace and made it near the edge of the woods but was stopped.

"So this is the bitch my son is in love with." A bag went over my head and then my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked around I stumbled and got hit in the back a couple times. Jason's dad was clear he wasn't for me being a diverson for his son. He yelled at the officers who were picking me up and fixing the bag on my head. I was tripped again and this time kicked in my side, but my rib cracked and I yelled out.

"See this is what is needed to be showed, not kindness and sympthy. Bring the bitch to her feet I want to see her face."

I was pulled up and had the bag ripped off my head, it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the moon light spilling over the lands. An older version of Jason stood in front of me and he looked as if he was on a mission to kill and he didn't look to pleased to see my face. I looked up at him and he hit me hard across the face.

I fell to the ground but wasnt shown the mercy of being left on the ground I was pulled up by my hair and hit in the face again. Blood poured from my nose and blood filled my vision. Pure whit hot hatred filled me and when the next gaurd came at me I bit his hand until blood poured into my mouth. He pulled away and hit me in the back of the head. I heard someone say they were going to brand me and then my wrist was on fire.

My vision started getting redder and blurryer as I fell to my knees an arrow sailed past my head and hit the gaurd and he fell to the ground clutching his chest. Neville looked up and had wide eyes. I scrambeled over to the gaurd and grabbed the sword of his side. I stood up and swung, but I missed my target and hit another soilder and blood squirted from the wound.

A group of people came out of the woods and I caught a glimpse of someone I thought was Miles but I fell to the ground.

When I came to I was laying in a tent and Miles sat next to me surrondered by a bunch of other people sitting around the tent. I sqweezed my hand and someone had my hand. I looked over and Maggie had tears in her eyes but was smiling.

"O, Charlie your OK. I was so worried that you were hurt worse than the rebels had said." I looked around and noticed all the people sitting around had an American flag tattooed on them in one place or another.

"The... Rebels but I thought-" I cut off and looked at Miles who looked worried about what was on my wrist and when I looked it was the milita symbol. I gasped and let go of Maggies hand and started scratching at my wrist. I looked up and everyone looked worried.

"I need to go walk." Everyone got up to asist me."On my own." I got up and put my boots on grabbed my cross-bow. The woods remined me of harsh times and now I find a strange comfort in the woods. I hear cracking of branches.

"I said I wanted to be alone."

"Charlie."


	7. Chapter 7

Jason stood in the shadows of the trees and had a white shirt stained with blood. I reached out and it was fresh blood, and it was warm at that. My heart skipped a beat as my finger slipped into a wound and he cringed away from me. My heart slammed into my chest and I looked at Jason and he falls forward into my arms.

I looked around and realized I was going to have to carry him back to camp. I picked Jason up the best I could and proceeded to drag him back to camp. My heart keeps banging up against my rib cage and I know I can't loose him as well as dad, Danny, and mom. Tears ran down my face and I looked around. Miles was standing near one of the gaurds when he noticed me. He came running but stopped when he realized who I was carrying.

"Miles! Please you have to help me." I pleaded with Miles for a couple minutes before he would even come close enough to make an assesment of Jason's condition. He is rushed to the infirmary and then sent in for an operation.

I walked back and forth outside the infirmary tent. People watched me as I kicked pebbles around on the ground. "Charlie." I spun around to face a red headed nurse and she seemed pleased but worried at the same time and I couldnt put a finger on the subject matter.

"Is he ok? Will he be able to make it? Can I see him now?" The nurse raised her hand to stop my rambiling. "Yes, he is ok. And he will make it, and you can see him now." I didn't pause to thank her I rushed straight to Jason's side. He looked at me and smiled, but I didn't stop to think I ran at him and grabbed his shoulders. I kissed him hard on the mouth, he seemed as eager as I am because he reached up around my back and pulled me to him. I am basically on top of him and he isn't even trying to stop me. I was now sitting on him with my lips locked to his and we weren't even going to try to stop.

All of my senses came rushing back and I broke away from him. We were breathing hard our chest falling and rising together.

"Why'd you stop?" Jason grabbed my hips and smiled up at me. "Jason we need to talk about everthing that has happened." His face fell and his hands dropped off of my waist and then he looked dead at me. I looked down at his stiches and felt a pang.

"Charlie I know everything I have done is wrong, but I do love you everything I have told you is true. I do want to be with you it's just that when I met you, you were on a hell bound mission to get you brother back from my dad and when I found out what he did to you I came to get you, but you were already gone and I got pissed at my dad and I went off on his ass and then he got me with a sword."

"Jason I just don't know..." Tears began to pour from my eyes. Jason wiped them away but I didn't really know what to react to his gesture. "If I didn't love you then why would I have killed my father?" I touched Jason's face as tears fell out of his eyes. "Jason I do love you it's just I-" His lips met mine and I froze but leaned into the kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind me and when I opened my eyes Miles was at the entrence.

His face was masked but I know he felt akward as hell especially since Jason's hands were up my shirt. He turned and walked back out of the tent and back to everyone that was outside. I laughed and we went back to making out.

BEST MAKE-UP SEX YET.

**Thank you to all the supporters of my writing and thanks for the endless support.**


End file.
